


Sweater Weather

by nsfwrot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: DreamTeam, Gay, Help, M/M, School, YouTubers - Freeform, it gets cringy at the end, karljacobs - Freeform, karlnap, lol fuck, lol what am i doing with my life please kill me, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, sneaking out of school, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwrot/pseuds/nsfwrot
Summary: It's snowing, and it only takes a song to tip them over the edge. But Karl likes to pretend it wouldn't.Inspired by Sweater Weather, by The Neighbourhood.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 473





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Just to let you guys know, this is a songfic based on the song Sweater Weather!! ALSO I am not a karlnap shipper, this is just for entertainment:] ALSO NO SMUT, FUCK THAT, THIS IS JUST FLUFF, THEY KISS AT THE END OKAY BYE

The days were so cold lately.

Ever since that pressure storm hit, every day seemed colder than the last, and snow days were a frequent event that Karl was beginning to get bored about. The first few were awesome, but staying at home with nothing but videogames were getting old. And he couldn't believe he was actually missing school now.

On one of the first days it had lightened enough to trudge through to the bus stop, Karl met the guys at the bus stop.

Use the sleeves of my sweater

He pulled on the biggest sweater he could find to protect him from the unheated outside, but it was still too cold. He lost his gloves the week before, which had only become an issue now. So, his hands were hidden in his oversized sleeves. His snow boots were the only clothes fit for this weather, and it only made him feel bad for Dream, who couldn't afford them. He was jumping around the place in ratty sneakers.

''What are you doing?'' Karl asked when he came to his place beside Sapnap.

''It's freezing ass if you didn't notice. My balls are gonna shrivel off like tic tacs if I keep still,'' Dream exclaimed, puffing smoke from his mouth that turned out to just be breath mixing with the cold.

''Hey dude,'' Nick nudged Karl from beside him. Karl gladly turned his attention to Nick, who was as wrapped up as Karl, nose pinked by the cold.

''Hey,'' this was also the first time Karl had seen Nick in days from the harsh weather. It was ridiculous to feel the need to hug him from their loss of contact, but there it was, and Karl had to hold his hands at his sides to stop himself. They twitched. Nick would never mind if he was weird and hugged him, but Karl was trying to be careful nowadays.

'Cause it's too cold whoa

Any day now Nick would figure out that Karl was deeply, punishingly in love with him. Karl just wanted to delay the inevitable a little longer. He had no reason to- of course Nick would be understanding, reasonable and supportive. All that crap. But it would tilt something off and they would never be the same. Karl didn't know if he wanted to be the cause of that kind of small but devastating shift.

It was really hard some days, and for a while he would cringe at using the word love to describe it. But that time had passed, and it was too obviously that to be called any other stupid word he created to make himself feel better. He was in love with Nick. In love. Wanted to marry the perfect idiot he called his best friend. Wanted Nick to love and want him. Wasn't sure what he'd do if Nick didn't feel the same. Even though that day was coming.

Karl was allowed to stare at him for abnormal amounts of time thinking this now. A year ago- no way, he'd burn to a crisp with embarrassment, and Nick would only make it worse by being disturbed. But the key Karl discovered a long time ago, now a dear part of his life, was saying to hell with it to boundaries. The thing Karl took advantage of while he could, was Nick's equal eagerness to be close, and just- weird together.

So Karl boldly took hold of Nick's hand where it shivered, and held it tightly. Nick just smiled and squeezed back, and they waited for the bus while it hissed snow wind around them.

The feeling made Karl flush with warmth, the guiltiness of taking advantage of Nick, overcome with the need to get as close as he could. Karl was too far past the gates of heaven to give a fuck.

On the bus- thankfully heated, they all talked about the snow, what they did during the days off. Karl took his regularly scheduled seat beside Nick, shoulders touching, and took the rest of the bus ride watching Nick laugh at the others from the corner of his sight, and revelling in his ridiculous warmth. They hadn't disconnected hands.

The school was warm enough to shuck off coats and gloves, though Karl didn't have gloves to remove. Nick did, and Karl kept an irrational interest in his hands in class that day, wondering if they'd still be warm from the mittens. It was too late to be embarrassed with himself. He was shameless, shameless with Nick, shameless with his infatuation. He wasn't even really hiding it anymore.

And that just gave the question to whether Nick actually knew about it already. Maybe he knew all along, and didn't say so to save the embarrassment. It sounded like something awful Nick would do, making everyone happy to avoid conflict and awkwardness. Delaying to the last possible moment, when they would probably be at gunpoint. If so, Karl didn't even want to think about it any longer. Because he'd have just been making the biggest fool out of himself all this time.

But he would take what he could get while it lasted. Who cares that it would definitely end. Not him. Not yet.

It felt nice to be back at school though, being able to see other humans besides his parents. He loved his family, but goddamn, he needed time away from them too. About halfway through the day he remembered his class sucked and stopped being romantic about being back. It was like they never left, and everything was as shitty as before. Well, except of Nick. Of course.

''I heard the storm is coming back tonight,'' Nick said at their lockers last period, putting away books from calculus.

''Seriously? Like we need another day off. My education is starting to suffer,'' Karl said.

''Like it already wasn't at this school?''

''Shut up,'' Karl shoved Nick playfully, who snickered, and held his hand out.

And if I may just take your breath away

It used to surprise Karl when Nick initiated the touches, but now it just made him blush and beam, and take hold fondly. They walked through the halls, passing Dream and getting a raised eyebrow, but apparently no commentary. Dream had been surprisingly quiet about the whole development, which Karl kind of appreciated. It also creeped him out- because why wouldn't he speak up?

They kept walking.

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Karl wondered where Nick was leading him, red in the face like he'd been out in the snow just before.

''Wanna ditch last period with me?'' Nick asked.

''Dude- no. I've had too much time off as it is. My grades-''

''I know- I know,'' Nick said, taking away his hand from Karl's and laughing into it. ''I just thought- like. It's been days since we hung out, and today felt like another of them.''

''We've literally spent the day side by side,'' Karl said, acting sceptical when really- he was glowing at the realisation.

''I don't know. I was just thinking- in case we get another snow day tomorrow, we could sleepover and then be together during the day too. And like- ditch with me? Because then we can prepare before it comes,'' Nick said.

''You're terrible Nick,'' Karl grinned. Of course he wanted to, and of course he was saying yes. But it was thrilling to see Nick the one flustered.

''You're worse,'' Nick matched his grin. ''Holding my hand and shit.''

''Oh please, you love it,'' Karl waved him off, silently flushed.

''Let's go then,'' Nick said, jostling him. ''You never said no.''

''You knew I'd say yes. So why ask?''

''Because a healthy relationship needs consent,'' Nick joked.

''Oh fuck off,'' Karl laughed. ''C'mon mister bust-my-balls, let's go prepare for this snow apocalypse.''

''We'll have to walk home,'' Nick warned. Karl knew that, and he had his big sweater ready to protect his hands. Nick had obviously prepared, wearing his gloves.

''Let's share a playlist,'' Nick offered when they headed to the secret side doors that they always used to get out.

''Same song?'' Karl suggested.

''Yeah dude,'' Nick pulled out his phone and air pods, expensive ones his dad got him. He bought Nick those so he wouldn't spill to his mom, and Karl had to admit it was a sweet deal. It made sharing music a lot easier, and not many people in the class had them yet. Karl was still saving up. In the meantime he stole Nick's, or shared them here right now.

The two of them had a shared playlist of songs they both liked. There was a particular one- an inside joke of theirs, that they always played on repeat in the snowy weather. Karl wasn't the biggest fan of The Neighbourhood, but Nick adored them. And the song was pretty okay, he had to admit.

They shared the air pods in one ear each, and trudged through the thick snow back home. It wasn't very far, but it was freezing balls.

Karl was quickly chattering and huddling close to Nick, holding his hands under his arms to keep them warm. The sweater apparently wasn't enough. It was typical justice the name of the song was Sweater Weather.

Use the sleeves of my sweater

It was only a coincidence the lyrics related to him a lot right now.

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

As a joke, Karl touched Nick's exposed neck and watched him grin and touch Karl's neck in return. They'd done this before. Karl just had to make sure it didn't go too far.

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

This part. It never failed to make them both suddenly stop smiling and avoid contact. Karl didn't know why. It could mean anyone. It didn't HAVE to represent them. He was a little annoyed Nick thought of them like he did when those lyrics came. He didn't have to make it weird like this.

'Cause it's too cold whoa

For you here and now

Nick was looking back at Karl, Karl could feel his eyes. It's this song that had screwed him over all those years ago. But he kept letting Nick play it, kept playing along like it was a joke.

So let me hold whoa

Nick mouthed the words to Karl.

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Nick put his hand out. Karl took it, and let Nick pull his hand through his sweater sleeves and hold his cold hand tight.

Karl mouthed I love you, facing straight ahead. Knowing Nick wouldn't see it. Wouldn't notice, as usual.

He ignored the next lyrics too, wondering how he gets himself into these situations. Nick didn't let go, he supposed the act of the song was to hold on through his sweater, and he had to play along. Always playing along.

The goosebumps start to raise

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Put my finger on your tongue

'Cause you love the taste yeah

Karl spent the rest of the walk home equally cold and hot in the face, listening to the song twice on repeat. Nick was more enthusiastic about it, Karl just went along with it. They still didn't release hands.

They went home to Nick's house. Sneaking through quietly, trying to shake off snow discreetly- not sure if anyone was home. Once they were in Nick's room, Karl dropped his bag and fell to the bed, about to take the air pod out. Nick stopped him.

''Can we listen one more time?'' Nick asked.

''Dude,'' Karl said, raising his eyebrows. He'd love to hide his face in the pillow, but fine. Fuck it. Make it three for three.

Karl let him play it again, and this time Nick hopped up to the bed with him and sat facing Karl. Which- might be worse than anything. He wouldn't be able to hide from the risqué parts. He held his tongue and the song began like always.

The only thing different was that Nick didn't move his eyes from Karl's. Just dissected him as the lyrics began again.

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

Nick touched Karl's neck. Karl reciprocated.

One love, two mouths

Nick mouthed the words, and Karl's eyes dropped to his lips incidentally.

'Cause it's too cold whoa

For you here and now

So let me hold whoa

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Nick held Karl's hands, both this time. Karl was a confused mess- not sure what was happening. But pretty sure what was happening. But- what-

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

Nick's hand actually slid up to Karl's waist. Which had never- happened before. Karl fell into the touch and turned back to Nick with an expression he hoped Nick could decipher for him.

And then I watch your face

Nick looked back at him. Karl knew the next words coming, but he wasn't sure what to expect. He wasn't sure if he could handle if it didn't happen.

Put my finger on your tongue

'Cause you love the taste yeah

Nick just stared at him, and Karl dropped. Was it just because that's just what he wanted to do?

No- fuck that. That wasn't good enough.

''Can I just-'' Karl took Nick's phone and paused the song. Nick blinked like he was coming out of it. So Karl quickly pulled the track backwards a few lines and let it replay. He glared at Nick, unblinking as the words approached again. Holding one hand with both of his strongly.

Not again. This song would not replay again until something changed.

Put my finger on your tongue

Karl brought Nick's hand up to his lips, slowly but strongly. Nick stared like a hypnosis victim, but presented his point finger according like he was plenty aware what was going on.

Karl took in Nick's finger and sucked. Sucked it and gave Nick a defiant look, telling him to do something now. The box had been opened.

'Cause you love the taste yeah

Or maybe Nick was playing along with the fucked up lyrics? Karl took in another two.

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no

So that day was today. Karl let his fingers go free, and Nick looked at him. He waited for the chorus to play.

'Cause it's too cold whoa

For you here

And now

''I love you,'' Karl said, uttering the words like they're lyrics and looking down where Nick releases everything, as expected. The songs plays on, and they're silent. Karl doesn't dare look up.

His chin is tilted up for him, by the same wet fingers that he sucked.

Karl takes the leap and takes in Nick's eyes. His perfectly sad blue eyes, beaming.

Then the mouth he filled full of Nick's delicious imperfect fingers is kissed, licked open while those same hands hold his face and push him back.

So let me hold whoa

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Karl kisses back a little too desperately, but Nick helpfully reigns him in, and they lie there, Nick pushing Karl into the bed, tasting saliva Karl didn't dare hope he'd ever taste. And yet he was, listening to the gayest song liked by people like Nick, and that's his kissing song. Of it is. Oh god, now he has to love it.

He already did. He was lying.

''Thank you- god, thank you,'' Nick muttered, pecking Karl's face all over. ''This was taking so long.''

''You knew?'' Karl asked, grabbing a fistful of Nick's hair in more unbearable delight than anger.

''I hoped- I hoped so fucking hard,'' Nick sighed, dropping his weight down. ''I love you so much- god. Thank you.''

''Oh- Nick,'' Karl grabbed Nick's face and dived his tongue into his mouth again, unable to part with it.

''I was dying- you, and the holding hands. I couldn't show you how I felt every time I wanted to,'' Nick groaned, putting their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

''I thought you considered it joking around,'' Karl said, conflicted.

''No- please. I need you,'' Nick said, opening them again, blaring into Karl like water. ''Be mine. Karl. Please- please.''

''Nick! That's the only thing I want. Why didn't you do anything before?''

Nick sighed and paused, regaining breath from their pace.

''I'm a pussy, mostly,'' Nick replied. ''You sucked my fingers. Oh god- would you do it again?''

Karl laughed and Nick grinned down at him and joined in, putting his head in Karl's neck deliriously.

''Keep holding my hands please,'' Karl said, pretending to be more level-headed about this, though he was tempted to act like an excited dumb little puppy, wanting more attention now that he knew he could have it.

''It's too cold not to,'' Nick muffled into his neck.

''It was perfect song choice.'' The song had ended, and was about to replay. Karl would let it.

''I know.''


End file.
